Conocerla es Amarla
by Yuki.KM
Summary: Mi primer songfic. Es que, tu...y... yo somos amigos, jamás imaginé algo más...Una historia corta. Dejen sus reviews por favor! Genzo x OC


Mi primer fic, espero les guste.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

"_**Conocerla es Amarla"**_

_To know know know her_

_Is to love love love her_

_Just the she her smile _

_Makes my life worthwhile….._

-Genzo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Yuki, al ver que su compañero se había quedado con la mirada perdida

-Ah…sí...sí estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?- contestó un poco nervioso

-Desde hace unas semanas estas todo raro, ¿verdad Misaki?

-Sin duda- respondió Taro- pero es normal en esta época del año

-¿Cómo que normal? – miro a su compañero

-Tú sabes, es primavera, es la temporada donde los chicos traen esa mirada de "borrego a medio morir"

Genzo lo miro con cara de "dices algo más y te asesino"

-¿En serio? – rio Yuki- ¡Entonces estas enamorado Genzo! Dime ¿quién es la chica que trae todo idiota?

Misaki quiso soltar la carcajada. Él sabía perfectamente la situación de Genzo.

-Ja, ja muy graciosos ambos. Jamás te diría de quien estoy enamorado. ¡Es un secreto!-exclamó Genzo

-Aww que malo eres y pensar que somos amigos

-Ya no sigan molestando.

-Qué delicado

Los tres siguieron caminando. Hablando de la escuela y burlándose de Genzo. Llegaron al final de una calle y se separaron. Sus hogares quedaban en puntos diferentes.

-Bien, hasta aquí llegamos juntos. ¡Los veo mañana chicos!–se despidió la pelinegra.

-¡Hasta mañana Yuki! – exclamaron Genzo y Taro al mismo tiempo – Que descanses.

-Igualmente. Hasta luego.

La chica se alejo con paso veloz a casa. Tanta burla hacia su amigo le causaba hambre.

En tanto, Genzo iba con paso lento. Pensaba en lo sucedido unos momentos antes.

-Debería decirle. No sería muy tonto. Ella mismo lo dijo, "somos amigos". ¡Agh! Habiendo tantas chicas en todo el mundo, ¡tenía que ser ella! -Genzo se atormentaba con sus pensamientos.- Todo estaba muy bien. Los tres siempre hemos sido muy unidos, entonces ¿por qué?...

_Yes, just to know know know her _

_Is to love love love her_

_And I do and I do and I do…_

* * *

-¡Ya no se que hacer Misaki! – gritaba Genzo a su amigo en el patio de la escuela – me esta volviendo loco.

-Oye, intenta calmarte, quieres. Ya te di muchas ideas.

-Me gusta, no puedo negarlo, pero no quiero decirle. Temo que me rechace o algo peor.

-¿Qué podría ser peor?- le cuestionó Taro-

-Tú sabes que hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, no me gustaría que por decirle que la quiero y no como amiga, nuestra amistad se acabe.

-Bueno, eso no depende de ti, depende de cómo lo tome ella.

-Ese es el problema -comenzaba a ponerse más que histérico- es muy despistada y todo lo toma a broma.

-¿Qué te parece si le envías notas anónimas a ver que responde? De alguna forma sabremos que piensa sobre el asunto.

-Mmm no se si funcione y además no es mi estilo – se puso la mano en el mentón- pero siendo Yuki, no habrá de otra.

Y asi decidieron enviarle la primera nota que decía:

"**Si ser sexy fuese un delito, te pasarías la vida en la cárcel." **(N/A: jajajaja no se me ocurrió algo mejor xD)

-Oye, ¿seguro que esta frase esta bien? No suena muy romántica que digamos –dijo Genzo

-Pues ni idea. La leí hace mucho en un periódico. Según, es un buen piropo hacia una chica. (N/A: son unos expertos ¬¬)

-Pues ya que, ponlo en su mochila pronto.

Misaki se acerco a la mochila de su compañera y puso la nota en su bolsa de lápices.

-¡Listo! –exclamó triunfante el chico- Y ahora a esperar que venga Yuki.

En ese momento se acercaba Yuki.

-Lamento el retraso. La profesora me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas, justo cuando ya venía hacia acá.

-No hay problema - Genzo le dio la mochila - Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. Ahora si, a casa.

Misaki y Genzo se iban dirigiendo miradas todo el camino. Yuki no sabría de la nota hasta que abriera su mochila. Solo esperaban que les dijera su reacción.

_I'll be good to her_

_I'll make love to her_

_Everyone says there'll come a day_

_When I'll walk along side of her…_

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el salón de clases:

Genzo estaba en su asiento, revisando unos apuntes. Yuki llegó a clase y todo parecía normal en ella.

-Buenos días Genzo

-Oh, buenos días. No note que ya habías llegado - mintió, estaba al tanto de los que entraban y salían del salón

-La tarea esta brutal -se quejó Yuki- pero termine

-Ah si, estaba un poco difícil.

¿Por qué no dice nada de la nota? Se impacientaba Genzo.

-Ahora que recuerdo…-empezó a decir Yuki

-¡¿QUÉ? – grito Genzó, tanto que todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él

-Eh, no tenías que gritar.

-Lo siento, pero ¿qué querías decir? -intenta retomar la conversación

-Bueno, ayer…

-Aja –se acerca Genzo

-Encontré…

-Aja- se acerca un poco más

- En mi mochila…

-Aja –se acerca más, ya tenía frente a él el rostro de la pelinegra.

-¡Mi sticker de The Beatles! Lo compré la semana pasada y no recordaba donde lo había puesto. Soy tan feliz.-decía mientras mostraba su recién encontrado sticker – ¿No son geniales?

Genzo cae estilo anime. En eso iba entrando al salón Misaki, quien al ver el rostro de su amigo, supuso que su plan no había salido muy bien que digamos.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Hola Misaki. Mira encontré mi sticker. Estaba en mi mochila, ya puedes dejar de preocuparte.

-Ah, si, claro. –se dirigió a su lugar - emm Yuki, de pura casualidad ¿no encontraste otra cosa en tu mochila?

-Mmm – trataba de recordar - una paleta, boletos del bus, una ficha y una nota de…

-¡¿DE QUÉ? –gritaron al unísono Genzo y Taro –¿que decía la nota?

-Em, em, que Paul McCartney se va a presentar el 8 de mayo en la ciudad –dijo un poco asustada- no sabía que les interesara tanto.

-No, espera, eso fue todo, no había otra cosa –preguntó Taro

-No, ustedes me están dando miedo. Ahora vuelvo- salió del salón

-¡Rápido! Busca en su bolsa de lápices Genzo

- A ver, debe estar aquí –dijo tomando la bolsa -no esta, tal vez se cayo.

-Imposible –tomo la bolsa- Aquí está, como es posible que no lo viera –Misaki se apresuró s tomar el papelito y lo abrió. – Listo, ahora si debe verlo.

-Oye, ese no es la nota que escribiste ayer.

-¿Cómo que no es la nota? –dijo tomándola

- Léela

- A ver – comienza a leer:

*Lista de cosas por hacer*

_1. Comprar lápices_

_2. Molestar a Genzo._

_3. Decirle a Yuki que vi un botón (o pin como quieran llamarle) de George Harrison en la tienda._

-Mmm no subraye la #2, fue lo que hice el otro día –dijo Misaki, mientras tachaba en la lista

-Ejem- carraspeo Genzo- ¿Dónde esta la nota? Si eso pusiste ayer, donde esta la original.

Casa de Misaki:

-Hay que lavar estos pantalones. Veamos si no hay papeles dentro –el papá de Misaki buscaba en los bolsillos- Aja, aquí hay un papel.

Comienza a leer.

-Probablemente se lo enviaron (N/A: jajajajajajajaja)

De regreso en el salón:

-Ni idea de donde quedó la nota.

-¡Pero si tu la pusiste en la mochila!

Yuki venía de regreso.

-Vaya, ya se ven normales.

-Si, nos emocionamos con lo de la nota - Genzó le pega con el codo a Taro

-Eh, sí, muy interesante

-¿Verdad que si? Estará muy interesante ese concierto, bla bla bla….bla bla…

Y así pasó el resto del día. No dio resultado la nota, y ahora Genzo creía volverse loco.

* * *

_Yes, just to know know know her_

_Is to love love love her_

_And I do and I do and I do…._

-De momento me rindo, no quiero saber de cosas amorosas –Genzo estaba algo molesto. La chica que quería era muy despistada para darse cuenta de la situación.

-Vamos Wakabayashi, se te ocurrirá otra cosa –le animaba Taro

-Olvídalo. Creo que soy muy obvio como para que no se de cuenta.- Y sin más se fue directo a casa.

-Espérame Misaki -gritaba Yuki - no sabia que terminaron antes el entrenamiento

-Si, fue de sorpresa.

-¿Dónde esta Genzo? ¿Se quedo practicando?

-No, se molesto y se fue a casa

-¿Por qué? Le dijiste algo que lo molestara

-No realmente. La chica que le gusta no le hace caso y eso lo frustra.

-Ah, ya veo. Esa chica es muy ciega entonces y no se merece a alguien como él.

-Tal vez deberías decírselo tu misma. A mi no me quiere ver, probablemente te haga caso.- Misaki vio la oportunidad

-Mmm trataré de hablar con él mañana. Será mejor que vayamos a casa, pronto oscurecerá.

-Si, vamos.

Por la mañana, Yuki salió más temprano que de costumbre. Wakabayashi era de los primeros en llegar a clase asi que podría hablar con él a gusto si se apuraba.

Pero cuando llegó, no todo salió como esperaba….

-Genzo, ayer te fuiste antes. Quería platicar contigo.

-Sobre qué -le respondió fríamente

-Bueno, no me has dicho como van las cosas con la chica que te gusta

-Eso es algo que no quiero hablar contigo.

-Pero que dices. Te enojas por su culpa y los demás tenemos que pagar. Eso no es justo.

-Injusto es lo que tú haces

-¿Yo? No se a que te refieres.

-Bueno, si no fueras tan despistada, ya lo sabrías.

-¿Sabes que? Quería decirte que tu vales mucho para esa chica pero veo que si no te quiere es por tu fea actitud.

Genzo la miro. No era la mirada de enojo, Era de tristeza.

-Yo…no quise…decir eso...Genzo…-se avergonzó Yuki

-Pues lo dijiste, no hay marcha atrás, ¿cierto?

_Why can't she see?_

_How blind can she be?_

_Someday she'll see_

_That she was meant just for me…_

Yuki se fue a su asiento. Queria disculparse. Ni siquiera conocía a esa chica. No debía meterse en asuntos que no le importaran. Pero era su amigo, quería que estuviera feliz, pero solo empeoro la situación.

* * *

Pasaron unos días sin hablarse. Estaban al pendiente gracias a que Misaki estaba de mediador (N/A: por eso, sean grupos de 4 amigos xDD).

-Yuki, Genzo me pidió que te diera esto.-le extiende un sobre

-¡Vaya! Él no acostumbra estas cosas.

-Lo se, pero probablemente sea la forma en que hagan las paces.

-Probablemente

Dentro del sobre, estaba un pequeño pedazo de hoja, donde Genzo pedía a Yuki que se vieran en el parque esa tarde. Quería pedirle disculpas y de paso, decirle quien era la chica que lo traía idiota, como había dicho.

-Eso no me lo esperaba. –comentó Taro

-Ni yo, pero si es la única forma de ser amigos otra vez, pues ahí estaré.

-Suerte Yuki –Misaki le da un abrazo

-Gracias. Luego te cuento como fue que estuvo todo.

Al fin te decidiste Genzo, bien por ti.-Pensó para sus adentros Taro.

Yuki se dirigió al parque. Espero en una banca y después de unos minutos hizo su aparición Genzo.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?-le pregunto a la chica

-Tengo poco de haber llegado.

-Oye, lamento lo sucedido la otra vez. No debí comportarme tan grosero.

-Fui yo la que no debió meterse en asuntos que no me incumben.

-Se que lo hiciste porque te preocupaba, ¿no es así?

Yuki solo atinó a mover su cabeza asintiendo.

Genzo se acerco y le dio un abrazo. Era muy cálido. Definitivamente, ambos se habían extrañado, y mucho.

_To know know know her_

_Is to love love love her_

_Just the she her smile_

_Makes my life worthwhile…._

-Te extrañe mucho –se separo Yuki de Genzo - pero ahora…me dirás ¿quien es la chica que te gusta? (N/A: jajaja no se le olvida).

-De acuerdo, si tu insistes. Verás, la chica que me gusta, es algo despistada, y muy bromista. Cuando la conocí era muy tímida, pero ha cambiado, suele estar todo el tiempo feliz, es graciosa, es terca y testaruda. Le gusta comer pastelillos, hacer figuritas de arcilla...

-Mmm no conozco a muchas chicas así

-Tomar fotos y es fan de The Beatles.

-Ahora si me cae bien. Cualquier chica beatlera (?) es mi amiga.

Genzo sabía que Yuki era despistada, pero no a este extremo…

-¿Acaso no sabes de quien estoy hablando?

Yuki lo piensa por un momento…de pronto:

-¡Ay no! No puede ser…esa…no puede ser

-A ver, creo que ya sabes

-Es Naoko Ichisu del grupo 4 ¿verdad?

Otra caída anime de Genzo.

-¡No! No es ella

-Pues no se, mejor dime ya, lo estas haciendo de mucha emoción.

Genzo se puso la mano en la cara. Yuki no era tonta pero si muy despistada; sobrepasaba los límites. Probablemente debería llevar un letrero que diga: DESPISTADA EN EXCESO o algo así.

-¡Eres tu! –al fin soltó la sopa

-Perdón, no te escuche

-La chica que me gusta….

-Aja – se acerco Yuki

- Eres ¡TU!

Segundos silenciosos. Se escucho una sonora carcajada por todo el lugar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ahora si se pasaron en cuanto a bromas. Seguro tú y Misaki se pusieron de acuerdo –reía Yuki a más no poder –Muy bien Taro, deja de grabar, no caí en su broma.

-No es broma. –dijo en tono serio

-JAJAJAJA en serio Genzo, no pueden hacer otra broma mejor

-No es BROMA –ahora si sonaba muy en serio, tanto que la pelinegra dejo de reír.

-Espera…es ¿verdad? No puede ser…Genzo no es cierto o…¿si?

-Ya te dije que eres tú…

-Pero…

-¿Por qué no lo crees?

-Me sorprendiste, no me lo esperaba

-Pues, solo di lo que sientas en este momento

-¡Por los lentes de John! No puede ser…

-¿los lentes de quién? ¿Quién es John?

-¿Cómo que quién es John? Él es John –Dice Yuki al momento de que saca de quien sabe donde un póster de John Lennon –No puede ser que no sepas quien es

(N/A: siiii! Tiene un póster de John! Muero *¬*)

-Emm creo que quien escribe esto se ha traumado

(N/A: ok, ya volví, no me dejan ver a mi lindo John ¬¬)

-Bueno, a donde estábamos…guarda ese póster Yuki.- Genzo sigue sin saber de donde lo saco

-Ah si, lo siento -lo guarda.

-Y entonces, que me dices. A quien quiero es a ti. Y no me salgas con que no lo crees, por que es la verdad.

-Es que, tu …y... yo somos amigos, jamás imaginé algo más…y dices que no es broma…

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? Por eso no quería decírtelo –con tono enojado – todo lo tomas a broma, esto se trata de lo que siento por ti, jamás…-suspira- jamás bromearía con eso…-se dio la vuelta para irse- solo quería que lo supieras, no te estoy pidiendo nada más…-empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida pero Yuki le tomo la mano

-Espera …–su voz se quebró- lo lamento, lamento ser asi, -miraba al suelo- suelo tomar todo a juego pero no siempre. No me había sentido tan confundida antes. –las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar - no…no puedo corresponderte Genzo, no puedo fingir que te quiero, no me lo perdonaría…

-No voy a obligarte a nada –dijo Genzo, limpiando las lágrimas de la pelinegra- Yo te esperaré….he esperado semanas, puedo esperar un poco más -se acercó y le beso la frente- tampoco quiero que cambie nuestra amistad, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuki asintió. Ambos se fueron a casa. Nada cambiaría…..¿o sí?

_Yes just to know know know her_

_is to love love love her_

_and I do and I do and I do._

_**FIN**_

* * *

Notas: Este es el primer songfic que escribo. Me despegue un poco de la canción n_ñ espero lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen sus reviews, se los agradeceré mucho. La canción se llama "To know her is to love her" (The Beatles). Yuki es creación mía.


End file.
